Nayakra K'taar
'Appearance' ' '''Nayakra is somewhat diminutive in stature. Though he is perhaps just slightly shorter than average, he is rather thin and ‘mousey’ as a whole in appearance. This is perhaps helped or compounded by a small nose and mouth in combination with the slightly large eyes that come with his heritage; he very often appears slightly surprised or nervous. His eyes are a rather stunning shade of gold however, clear and sharp unlike his ‘brother’ Veldin’s, allowing him a rather hawk-like stare when he chooses to appear more severe. Though not overly dark, his skin has a distinctly dusky quality to it. Dark hair is kept slightly longer in the front, though most often tamed for a more slick appearance. He has a penchant for well-tailored suits of dark colors, and seems to pride himself in keeping a crisp, clean, professional appearance. At times he is seen wearing a pair of wire rimmed spectacles, though it is uncertain if they are out of necessity or merely some whim. '''Points of Interest:' Text 'Personality' Nayakra tends to be quite the opposite of his ‘brother’. Most often he is rather mild; even when the situation isn't quite to his liking he makes a habit of remaining polite for as long as he can, even if it is only in show. He tends to be quiet and cautious, preferring to avoid conflict, especially that of a direct and/or physical nature. Where in the past he was perhaps a touch naïve, he has grown to be somewhat more distrusting and calculating, even manipulative. He does however try to downplay this publicly and keep a pleasant outward demeanor as much as he is able, trying to cultivate the initial impression that he is indeed harmless. 'History' Nayakra speaks little of his past to just anyone. One of the Samaj, he originated from Brahmacharya, The Immaculate Land, and a land of strict roles. From his first breath he did not know freedom; his fate had been set for him as he had been born to a woman of the slave caste. Though it was dangerous to speak of such too loudly, he learned early on that he was the result of a member of the family they served getting frisky with the slaves, the product of a noble man’s wandering eye and hands. He could never earn the knowledge of which man specifically was his father, and so it was a secret he merely had to keep to himself for his own safety and that of his mother’s. Unlike the rest who lived unquestioningly, Nayakra found himself less content, his own position a difficult one to swallow. Though it was unthinkable, impossible to question his position in society, by the time he was nearly a man he had become certain that there was a mistake; he could not find contentment or even pure apathy in his appointed destiny as a slave. He felt, or perhaps even saw, that he was destined for something else, for something more. As it happened, Nayakra had a strong connection with The Deep Flow, which would give him an affinity with 'Shadow' magic, and was also responsible for him having the ability of Asha and precognition. Practicing Asha as a slave however was a death sentence in and of itself. Escape eventually provided itself in an unusual way however, when he stumbled upon one of the young nobles attempting to appropriate one of the family’s vehicles to flee an apparently violent crime. Fortune was for once in Naya's favor however, as the panicked boy allowed him to escape with him in some gesture of good will perhaps, or merely a rushed decision. While they made their exodus from the Immaculate Land, he revealed his own heritage to the other boy, Veldin. Though without knowing who Naya’s father was they could not determine their exact relation, they took upon the role of brothers all the same, having to rely on one another having such an effect by itself nearly. The pair fled across the border to Esterholt, and from there acquired passage on a boat to Torun. Finding what work they could, Naya learned the basics of reading, writing, and mathematics from Veldin, finding he had quite the knack for the academics. Downtime was spent pouring over books, consuming any knowledge he could to make up for years of drought. Eventually the pair came in contact with the Chuuten Corp, where Nayakra managed to acquire a more ‘prestigious’ position as an accountant, putting his new found talents to use. Though it was not perhaps the most prestigious job in truth, it was certainly an improvement from odd jobs. With time and stability at hand, Nayakra took it upon himself to further practice and expand his other abilities as well, though only ever actually speaks of Asha. In secret however he explored other possibilities of his connection with the Deep Flow, searching for something that could be used to protect himself. As much as he trusted his 'brother' Veldin to protect them, Naya remained cautious to the last, wanting some kind of back up plan. Perhaps out of spite for his homeland, he delved into the taboo field of Necromancy, though so far has only learned some limited form of manipulating life energy. In any event, with his combination of academic skill and other innate talents, Nayakra managed to work himself upwards through the company, though some might wonder still how an accountant became a chairman on the board. While using Asha to the benefit of the company, outside of a select few such knowledge remains extremely guarded. 'Advantages' *'Intelligence II (Common):' Nayakra, in this day and age is smart and knows how to plan well. He is also very good at understanding and remembering new information, a quick study. *'Perceptive I (Common):' Through practice and a wary nature, Nayakra has become better than average at noticing things. *'Cunning I (Common):' Nayakra is somewhat wily, and adapts quickly to new situations. He is able to use the environment to his advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly, and is all around a quick study. *'Charm I (Uncommon)' - Nayakra is persuasive and amiable, a natural at gaining influence or favor with his wit. *'Expert (Accounting) (Rare) I:' Nayakra, despite his upbringing, has a knack for mathematical skills and money handling. *'Wealth I (Special): '''As a member of the Chuuten Corp Board of Directors and its head Accountant, Nayakra has access to a good supply of cash. *'Asha: Precognition II (Common): Born with the natural ability of Asha, Naya can use his precognition ability to foresee events and discern potential outcomes. This allows Nayakra to anticipate others' actions to a fair degree and act accordingly. *'''Necromancy: Lifetap I (Common): Nayakra can tap into the life essences of living things, draining them into withered husks. Nayakra can use this life essence to bolster his own health or the health of others. 'Linked Story Elements' *Asha *Veldin ir'Kessler *Brahmacharya *The Samaj *The Lifeblood of the World |}